Ruby VS Sonic (New Years Special)
Ruby VS Sonic is the 3rd episode of Triforce54's One Minute Melees. While this battle was already done, this is Triforce54's own version of the battle. Note From the Author The original battle was made by ZombieSlayer23. Give him/her credit. This was made for New Years. Enjoy! Interlude Cues: Guilty Gear XRD REVELATOR - Sky Should Be High Boss Theme Remix 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR 1 MINUTE MELEE (Music stops) THIS BATTLE WILL NOT BE TIMED Melee Cues: Pokémon Anime - I Did It! Everyone: 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1! Happy New Year!!! Team RWBY, JNPR, and the rest of Beacon Academy are at a party celebrating New Years. Everyone starts hugging and a few even start kissing. Yang sneaks up on the rest of Team RWBY and gets them all in a bear hug. Yang: Group hug, guys! Blake: This is an unauthorized hug... Weiss: You're wrinkling my dress! Ruby: Let me go, Yang! Yang: Why? Ruby: Cause the COOKIES ARE RUNNING OUT! A crowd of people indeed have already swarmed the cookies table. Ruby jumps out of her sisters grasp and races toward the table. Fortunately, one cookie is left. Ruby: Jackpot! But before Ruby could grab the cookie, a blue blur races into the room and grabs it. Ruby: Wha ... who ... hey! The blue blur turns out to be Sonic, who throws the cookie into the air and catches it. Sonic: Whoa! Jackpot! Ruby: Hey! GIVE ME MY COOKIE!!! Sonic looks at Ruby and then winks at her. Sonic: If you want it, you'll have to catch me! Cues: Mario Kart 8 - Big Blue Sonic rushes away. Ruby: MY COOKIE! Ruby turns into petals and barrels after the hedgehog. She immediately catches up to Sonic. Sonic: Sonic's the name, speed's my game! NOBODY BLINK FIGHT! Sonic jumps up and falls down with a kick to the petals, turning them back into Ruby. Sonic then kicks and punches Ruby. The hedgehog lands on the ground and starts running away. Sonic: Catch ya later! Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose (scythe) and loads it with Gravity Dust ammo. She then uses the momentum and recoil of the shots to catch up to Sonic. When the huntress gets there, she slices at Sonic, making him stop running and let go of the cookie, which Ruby grabs. Ruby launches a barrage of slices with her scythe at Sonic, dealing a lot of damage. She shoots at Sonic once, sticking him in the ground and simultaneously throwing her into the air. Ruby: See ya, pincushion! Sonic gets up and sees a nearby spring. He jumps onto it, springing him into the air in hot pursuit of Ruby. He headbutts her, making her let go of the cookie. As they both fall down, the two exchange blows, with Sonic using his fists and Ruby using Crescent Rose. Sonic kicks Ruby down. Sonic: How's that?! Ruby puts Fire Dust ammo into her scythe and shoots at Sonic, causing him to writhe in pain. Ruby shoots a couple more, motivating Sonic to use his Fire Shield. Sonic uses his Homing attack to target Ruby, and then flies down. The attack hits Ruby dead center, inflicting damage and also making Crescent Rose go flying. Ruby hits the ground hard. Ruby: Owww. Cues: Trails of Cold Steel - Tie a Link of ARCUS! Ruby gets up and sees in surprise that she landed on the cookie, crushing it into a million little pieces. As Sonic lands on his feet, Ruby's surprise is replaced by anger. Ruby: YOU DESTROYED MY COOKIE! Sonic: Technically, it was mine, cause I got it first! Ruby: All right, play time's over! Sonic charges his Spin Charge as Ruby turns into petals again. Both speedy heroes then clash and collide so fast that they are invisible to the naked eye. Then Ruby (as petals) grabs her scythe again and flies behind Sonic, shooting him multiple times. Sonic: You're too slow! Sonic dodges the bullets and melees Ruby with punches and kicks. Ruby is sent flying but then loads Crescent Rose with Lightning Dust and shoots the blue blur. Sonic flinches and falls down, succumbing to the power of the Dust. Ruby: Take this! Ruby rushes forward and turns Crescent Rose into it's War Scythe mode. Spinning with immense speed, Ruby attacks Sonic with this spinning technique. Sonic activates his Shield, which protects him from the damage, giving him enough time to jump back. He activates his Lightning Shield and charges a Spinc Dash. The Spin Dash hits Ruby multiple times from multiple directions. Sonic lands down and uses the Drop Dash technique to crash into Ruby. Ruby is sent straight into a nearby tree. Sonic: It's over now! Sonic uses his Super Peel Out technique, which makes his legs run so fast they turn into a blur resembling a figure eight. Sonic rushes toward the dazed Ruby. He then somersaults to deal the finishing blow. Suddenly, Ruby jumps up and avoids the attack, making Sonic crash into several trees. Ruby slides back and loads Crescent Rose with Ice Dust ammo, and proceeds to shoot Sonic, covering his body in ice. Ruby: Did you say something? Suddenly, Sonic bursts out from the ice in a flash of golden light. Sonic is now Super Sonic. Sonic: NOW I'LL SHOW YOU! Sonic flies at Ruby, knocking her into the air. Sonic strikes Ruby multiple times, slowly wearing out her Aura. Crescent Rose is knocked out of her hands. Ruby falls down, the impact breaking her Aura. Sonic races down to finish her off. Sonic: I never lose! Ruby gets up, her eyes glowing white. Just as Sonic reaches Ruby, a flood of white energy flows out of Ruby's eyes, destroying the surrounding area. DOUBLE K.O! After a while, both Ruby and Sonic get up, weary from the fight. Ruby: Ugh, my head hurts. Sonic: Ditto ... You know, you're actually pretty fast. Ruby: Thanks, and you too. An awkward silence falls upon the area. Sonic: Soooo, you wanna get something to eat? Ruby: Oh yes, PLEASE. 5 MINUTES LATER Cues: Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga - Come On! Team RWBY, JNPR, Sonic, and the rest of Beacon are dancing at the New Year's Party. Ruby: Yeah! This is fun! Sonic: This is a great party! Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Triforce54: Happy New Year Wikia community! Results Cues: Escape from the City (Cover) - NateWantsToBattle ft. Mandopony Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen we have ... a tie! Category:Characters with SuperSpeed